particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Esinsundu National Democrats
Chartreuse yellow|Seats1 Title = House of Representatives Seats|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Governorates|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Ministries in Coburan Cabinet|Seats3 = |Website = www.end.cob|politics = Politics & Government of Cobura|political parties = Political Parties in Cobura|elections = Elections in Cobura|Headquarters = Sharba, (Irkawa)|Leader = Ejoued Oname|Slogan = A future for all (Luthorian) Estonteco por ĉiuj (Augustan) ወደፊት ለሁሉም የሚሆን (Mallan)|Foundation = 1 August 4495 in Sharba, Irkawa (current form) 21 October 4156 in Cezareo, Egato (predecessors)|Membership = 1,200,000}} The Esinsundu National Democrats (Aug: Esinsundu Naciaj Demokratoj; ''Mal: ኢሲንሱዳን ብሔራዊ ዴሞክራትስ) is a Coburan political coalition of liberal citizens.' The party is one of the main supporters of Esinsundu Emperialism in Cobura, The party is considered as the political legacy of the Kolibro and Prosperity and Justice party, as it shows the same common features among these parties: Coburan nationalism, strong value of liberalism and environmentalist policies, with emphasis on a privatised public sector and limited, though not minimal, social security. This political stance is commonly referred to as National Democratism or Coronism History The party was founded in 4495 by dissendents of the then National Liberty Front. As a result of much internal fighting and continuous scandals, many representatives either defected to other parties, resigned or became an independant representative. Then NLF spokesperson on Justice and Democratic improvement Amekhan Mikhailo was one of the first dissendents to found his own party, the END. Many former NLF representatives and sponsors lost interest in their former party and started to support the END in such a way that the party became one of Cobura's biggest parties. In its first election, the END acquired more than a third of the total seats in the House of Representatives, and won the election. As a result, party leader Mikhailo took charge of the cabinet formation, which lead to the first cabinet participation of the END, only two years after its foundation. Mikhailo was appointed Prime Minister. Party Wings The party consists of four wings, all leaning to either centralist politics or liberal politics. However, all wings promote the free market economy and fargoing freedoms. In order from social to liberal: * The '''Social-Democratic Wing (END-SD), Founded by Diamo Tesfaye, and wing of icons like Karim Soroya and Mane Sidhom. Its often considered the most left leaning wing of the party, however in contrast to ther Social Democratic parties around the world its views are still right-leaning * The Religious Wing (END-R), A collection of the Arkhēan wing, Apostolic Tewahedo Church representatives and Coburan Patriarchal Church leaders. Usually sides with centrist policies; * The Social Liberal Wing (END-SL), Founded by Samira Zwazi Mehjad, is often considered to be a mix of social policies (to a certain degree), but mostly promotes the liberal agenda. Their points of view are often summarized with the Coburan saying: If all goats get a golden crown, the king will wear a hat, referring to their views that being rich is not a sin, and that differences in wealth are vital to the promotion of competition in the economy. * The Classic Liberal Wing (END-CL), Founded by Asha Zemala, is the most right-leaning wing of the party and promotes classic liberal values. Category:Political parties in Cobura